


I Wouldn't Lie to You

by RRESO8



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Forehead Touching, Hurt/Comfort, I just want adam to be alive, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rescue, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRESO8/pseuds/RRESO8
Summary: A short fix-it drabble where Adam lives and there's lots of forehead touching
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I Wouldn't Lie to You

**Author's Note:**

> Its been years since I've publicly posted something and I'm super nervous about it. I wanted to post this short draft I wrote to cope with the pain of Saw's ending as a test run. 
> 
> I hope you like it and that it'll bring you some happiness during these crappy times.

Adam shudders, the cold touch of Lawrence's thumb cupping the side of his face as he sobs. 

He holds the other man's hand as tight as he can, but he's losing feeling in his right arm as the blood continues to spill into the dirty white fabric of his shirt. His heart is racing in fear and his mind is running wild with panic as he cries out, 

"Please… _please_ don't leave me…" 

His voice is wrecked and he's begging, _pleading_ for mercy that he wouldn't be left alone in the bloody bathroom with two dead bodies. 

He doesn't want to be the third.

Lawrence gives him a weak, yet encouraging smile in return. His face is drained white from the blood loss and shock. His voice is barely a whisper as he crawls closer to Adam's weakening body.

"I'll come back for you," he says hoarsely, coughing a small fit away from Adam's direction.

Adam sobs again, pressing their foreheads together and for a moment, he feels so safe. It feels so nice touching another human being after six hours of being trapped in a shitty hellhole of a bathroom.

"Promise?" he says, sighing weakly. He's losing consciousness and he can't feel his right arm or shoulder anymore. That's definitely not a good sign.

Lawrence's hand guides itself to the back of his head as he promises to return for Adam. 

"I wouldn't lie to you."

Both men, still shaking and slowly dying of blood loss, reluctantly pull away from one another. 

Adam watches the doctor crawl away until he's out of sight. Adam leans against the wall, his head resting on one of the rusty pipes. Fatigue washes over him in a second and his body is screaming at him to rest. His consciousness is fading by the second. Soon all he sees is darkness. 

His final thought before his consciousness fades away flutters in his mind, 

_Lawrence..._

_. . ._

Adam's vision is blurry as he wakes up. The white blur focuses and all he can see are the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. He blinks, one, twice, and then he's filled with dread. 

_I'm still in the bathroom._

He's internally panicking, thinking that Lawrence never came back for him; that he's been left behind to rot slowly and wait for either starvation or infection to get to him first.

He's so focused on his thoughts, the warmth on his hand startles him. 

Although his body was too weak to do anything but move his head, he saw…

_Lawrence, oh my god it was Lawrence. He was okay. He was safe._

He then realized that he wasn't in the bathroom anymore, but in a hospital room. Lawrence was sitting besides him in a wheelchair. 

Adam had so many things he wanted to say, but his throat felt so parched to the point all he could do was say in a groggy voice was,

"You came back for me." 

Lawrence smiled, and Adam noticed the tired eye bags, the greased hair, the shake to his entire body everytime he moved. However, seeing Lawrence smile again was all that caught his attention.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

Those words. Adam thought those same words would be the last thing he'd ever hear before being abandoned forever in the bathroom.

Adam gestured, tired from the small movements, for the other man to come closer. Lawrence obliges and Adam's hand manages to grasp the back of the doctor's neck and their foreheads are pressed together again. 

Just like they did when they both thought that they were going to die. 

"Thank you, Lawrence." 

"Adam, you don't need to-"

"Stop talking and let me have this." 

Thankfully, any further protests from the doctor die down.

Adam inhales the doctor's cologne, and it's definitely an improvement from the bloody clothes and shit-stained bathroom.

He's safe. He's alive.

They're safe. They're alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated 💖


End file.
